


Merry Christmas, Spaceman

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aliens, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Al's cute roommate might be an alien, and that means showing him the proper way to celebrate the holidays.





	Merry Christmas, Spaceman

Al’s roommate is an alien, he’s pretty sure. No human could drink oil and be so excited about the taste. But he isn’t about to kick the martian out or anything- Alfred is a good roommate. He’d been the only one who’d answered his ad about the empty room, and Al couldn’t pay his rent on his own anyways. 

Sometimes when Alfred’s flustered, an accent comes out- no accent that Al’s ever heard. He’s caught glimpses of purple skin when his shirt rides up, and he’s pretty sure the man has a tail hidden in his pants. (And oh does the idea excite him.) 

But when they’re in public, not a hint of these things show through. Well, sure everyone thinks Alfred is weird, but they tend to like him. He’s a friendly open sort of spaceman, and he is genuinely interested in learning about each and every one of them.

And oh, his sunshine smiles are infectious. 

Since Al lives with him though, it was easier for him to see, easier for him to put all the clues together. He’d been in the air for a while though- demon or alien or fairy? Then he saw Alfred build a computer from scratch and decided alien was most likely. He hasn’t told Alfred yet that he knows. He doesn’t want to freak the kid out. 

Besides, it’s Christmas, and he’s giving the man a crash course in how to human it up on the holidays. Eggnog, Christmas caroling, Charlie Brown specials, baking cookies. They’d had a full day. 

But now it’s time for the grand finale. “Hey, space cadet,” Al says as he holds mistletoe over Alfred’s hair. “D'ya know what mistletoe means?" 

Alfred shakes his head, and Al grins. 

"Well here then,” he says and he leans in. “Lemme show you." 

Yes, Al decides, making out with an alien is just as fun as it seemed it would be. 


End file.
